Night
by vicusai
Summary: Just a little one shot.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

"Night."

* * *

Fionna, preparing for another adventure night out with Marshall Lee, pulled on her blue skirt and just about to leave her bedroom, she heard a knock on the window. It was open, of course, she barely closed it. Even on cold days.  
She turned to see…  
Nothing?  
Confused, she started looking around. _'Maybe it was the wind?'_ she thought to herself, although not really believing the words that floated into her mind. She twirled and twirled, looking around completely oblivious.  
But then she stopped.  
Oh, she knew.  
A chuckle from thin air echoed around the room as a thin figure strolled out of the darkest corner of Fionna's room.  
'Marshall!' Fionna whined, as he slowly floated to her, still chuckling.  
He stopped, now standing in front of her, staring into her beautiful azure eyes.  
Oh, he had strong feelings for her, and he had them for a while now. Of course, Marshall never thought of confessing to his beautiful lady-friend, knowing it might ruin their long-lasting friendship, but he also knew that she had a mad crush on Prince Gumball.  
So the only thing he could really do is be his flirtatious self, watching his little friend's cheeks burn the shade of scarlet.  
Realizing now that he has been set daydreaming in her eyes, Marshall decided to joke around – as usual- to break the unwanted tension.  
'That skirt? You don't have to impress me, I've already seen your thighs.'  
'Oh, hush you. The skirt shrank in the washing and now I have to walk like this.'  
'Or you just want to have some freak fun tonight.' Fi blushed hard, and her vampiric friend was very satisfied. Yes, another weird moment saved.  
'You have strawberries in the fridge, if you want a snack before we go out.' Fionna turned, bending down to pick up her PJ bottoms that she threw on the floor. Of course, the Vampire King couldn't help but stare. I mean, c'mon, who wouldn't? Especially when it comes to a girl with curves like Fi.  
Marshall shook his head.  
'Thanks, but honestly, I don't want to leave the shack tonight.'  
'What?' Fi threw her PJs on her bed, facing her "paste face" friend. 'But you love adventure night!'  
'I know, I just don't feel like it. And y'know, you wearing that skirt just makes me drool.' Another flirtatious joke. He hissed at himself, at least in his thoughts. He went a little too far.  
But Fionna didn't seem to realize it.  
She giggled.  
What?  
She _giggled.  
_ Quite surprised, Marshall just smirked as he usually did.  
'Alright,' Fi sighed, 'but let me change into my PJs first. You can get BMO over so we can watch some movies in my bed. Horror algebra and mathematics style.' She laughed, slipping her tight skirt off, struggling with her big thighs.  
Marshall did leave her to change, but he couldn't help peek just a little.  
Eventually, when he had a little laugh of Fi not being able to take off her sexy skirt, Marshall floated to get BMO and the bowl of delicious red fruit. Going back into the bedroom, he realized Fi was already under the covers and in her snuggly pajamas. She noticed him by the door and softly patted the seat next to her.

* * *

They were snuggled up, not even realizing how close they were together.  
They were comfortable.  
It was late and they were finishing off their second horror, Marshall wide awake, laughing at the stupid scenes, commenting on what really happens and what doesn't. He looked down onto his chest, where his lady-friends head was softly placed. He gently stroked it, realizing she was only half awake.  
So he placed BMO to rest and slid a little further under the covers, cuddling Fionna tight.  
'Night.' He murmured.

* * *

 **Yes, as you can see I am still alive. Hi. If you are new to this thing that has been happening, I am a girl that has been writing for a while but stopped for a very long time. I've basically got a fanfic on Jelsa, but I'm planning to cancel it soon and maybe start a new one.  
Soooo, this is my very first FioLee fanfic, I dunno, did it go well? I hope you liked it, I know it super short, I did that for a purpose, repeating this is my first FioLee fanfic. It's super late and I'm probably gonna hit the hay. Thanks for reading! See ya ! **


End file.
